A Fantasy based in Borks
by JustAnotherProxy
Summary: [A tribute for Gabe the Dog] The news of Gabe passing away hit everyone hard, including Prompto.


**I know it's late, seeing how it's now February and long since his passing. But I didn't know the best way to show thanks to the one dog that made the world smile. So I thought I'd give him a story.**

 **Thanks for the borks and smiles pupper.**

 **R.I.P Gabe.**

* * *

It was late when the small group of friends pulled into the Longwythe Motel. Ignis had called it a night shortly after they all settled into the room which was only natural since he had drove the Regalia the entire time and Gladio had claimed the second bed and was deep into his book.

Noctis exits the washroom drying his hair having just showered and peers around the room looking for the photographer who called next for the bath.

"Where's Prompto?" Noctis asks when he saw no sign of the gunmen. Gladio looks up "Hmmm? Don't know haven't seen him." Gladio says licking his thumb and flipping to the next page "And don't even think about asking Ignis, he's dead on his feet and any sleep he can get you should let him take."

Noctis glances over to Ignis who laid on his side with his glasses laying on the mattress behind him "Wouldn't dream of it especially after today." He says smiling "Well, I'm gonna check the roof." Noctis says tossing the towel around his neck.

"The roof?" Gladio asks looking up at Noctis "What would he be doing up there?"

Noctis chuckles "A big guy like you wouldn't understand. Trust me on this one." Noctis says exiting the room making his way for the rooftop.

When Noctis reached the roof the first thing he noticed was barking. And not the usual quick deep barks of a dog either, no, these were sharp, short, and sometimes stretched almost like the dog was singing.

Suddenly the barks switched to long howls which began to vary in pitch and length, he could see Prompto start to quake as he shook his head with a sad laugh.

Noctis knew Prompto had a weird fascination with odd internet videos that most would avoid. Noctis recalls one that Prompto showed him about three characters who would encounter a situation which would lead to a character appearing and singing about that particular topic but at the same time the song would take a dark turn. Noctis was still scarred by the 'Creative' episode.

Soon the video ends and what pulls Noctis out of his daze was a gasp. He looks over to his friend and sees him wiping at his eyes with his arm. Noctis finally decides to make himself known "Something told me you'd be up here." He says crossing his arms as he leans against the sign behind them.

"Ah! N-Noct!?"

Prompto squeaks out of surprise glancing at his friend before turning his head quickly for tries to wipe away the newly formed tears. Noctis shakes his head taking a seat next to his friend "You know you don't gotta hide your tears around me." He says causing Prompto to laugh a bit before hanging his head "Ya I know." He says shifting around.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Noctis speaks up "So, what was making you upset?"

"What? Me? Upset? Nope, I'm not upset." Prompto says waving his hand.

Yet Noctis simply frowns "You make a terrible liar." He teases "Your eyes turn dark blue when you're upset." Noctis says causing Prompto to look at him "Wha? Really?" He says pulling out his phone to see his reflection in the Selfie Mode of his phone.

"It's just a shade darker not that much of difference...now why were you upset?" Noctis asks again this time in a more demanding tone.

Prompto looks at his friend once more before looking away rocking a bit "You're just going to laugh at me." He says his tone held a trace of sadness making Noctis feeling bad for losing his patience so his tone softens when he spoke again "When have I?" Noctis trails off seeing that Prompto had started messing with his phone.

The prince was about to ask what he was up, fearing he had some sort of evidence when Prompto held the phone in front of him. On the screen he could see a little white dog laying down on a pink blanket with the caption 'Sleep Tight Pupper' above the dog "You know this pupper right?" Prompto asks.

"Uh...I think so."

"C'mon Noct, you seriously don't know this little guy?"

"Should I?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Okay, then who is that."

"Only the greatest thing to happen to mankind, Gabe the dog."

"Gabe...the dog?"

"Yeah he's the best dog ever! This little guy here would always put a smile on my face when I was feeling down." Prompto's voice wobbles through the sentence only to have it brake at the end making him shake his head blinking a bit "I...I remember when I first found his videos...they always had me smiling and I would forget why I was sad or angry...he even helped me when I felt depressed." Prompto sounded like was struggling to not cry and Noctis just didn't understand why.

Noctis looked at him confused but Prompto quickly hits the replay button "Here watch."

The little dog sat up and began to bark and howl with miniature versions of itself off to the side sneezing. The song lacked words but the song was there plain as day. The song lacked words but the emotions were there and was currently making Noctis become misty eyed as he tries to wipe the stubborn tears away.

He looks over to Prompto who had given up trying to fight his feelings and was silently weeping next to him as he watches the little dog sing.

Soon the video reaches the part where the words 'goodbye' dance on the screen and both the prince and his friend are left crying, though one harder than the other.

The video ends with the small fluffy celebrity sleeping on the blanket and the three words that will easily fool you into thinking he'll wake up above his head.

Noctis stares for a minute before cussing as he wipes at his eyes he cusses once more this time directing it at Prompto who was struggling to calm his own tears down.

"Look at us...He wasn't even our dog and we're sitting up here crying over him." Noctis jokes. Prompto sniffles with a laugh "Wrong dude, he was everyone's dog. His little borks and songs could brighten anyone's day. My only regret is not getting to meet him in person...or is it dog?"

"I don't think it matters, but I just hate I hadn't known about him sooner." Noctis says finally calm enough to speak clearly.

Prompto swallows trying to ignore the lump in his throat as his eyes hold new tears he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out as he once again is thrown into another fit of crying. Noctis sighs pulling his friend into a hug rubbing his back waiting patiently for him to calm down.

"That dog must've been really something for it to make you cry." Noctis says allowing Prompto to burrow his face into his shoulder.

He sat with Prompto letting the blonde cry himself dry, and only when Noctis noticed that Prompto became heavier did he realize that the youngest of the group had fallen asleep.

Noctis smirks at the image of the white dog "Look at you, you aren't a king or royal of any kind. You don't own a castle or riches. People know you just because of videos that you bark to." Noctis smiles "You're not even human...Yet you meant so much to everyone you put smiles on faces and touched so many hearts. You are one important dog. One that surely will be missed."

"Sleep tight pupper..." The soft sleepy mumble coming from Prompto made Noctis look down at him nodding "Yeah, sleep tight."

Noctis was right to use the word important. Though the prince didn't know the extent that Gabe had on everyone along with the songs he sang.

He will be missed.


End file.
